This invention relates to providing a support system for attaching a communication device to a portion of clothing. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a tactical microphone support system relating to law enforcement officer tactical microphones supported by such officer uniforms. Tactical microphones are communication devices often used in law enforcement for 2-way conversations between law enforcers and/or other entities working with such law enforcers. Tactical microphones often comprise a base unit with an attached microphone. Such microphones have an attaching clip on the rear portion that may be directly attached to a portion of the user's uniform, typically the epaulet (along the shoulder of many uniforms). The problem with current clip attachment is that during an active pursuit, such as, for example, while running or apprehending a suspect, the microphone is often dislodged and falls away from the officer, causing the user to not have access to critical communication with other law enforcement personnel and potentially damaging the microphone. It would be highly useful to have a system for maintaining support, and attachment to the uniform, of the microphone even during active pursuits.